


Соседи

by Ruta_Penta



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Urban Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruta_Penta/pseuds/Ruta_Penta
Summary: Сказка о том, как девочка и призрак проводили время вместе.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Палпатин здесь совершенно ни при чём :)

          Одна девочка жила с призраком императора...  
            Нет-нет, не в этом смысле! Просто они жили в одной квартире. Так им было веселее.  
    Призрак императора просыпался рано утром. Он ходил по комнате взад-вперёд и рассуждал сам с собой об устройстве воздушных замков. По его словам, воздушные замки делились на три категории: "Никуда не годятся", "Более-менее" и "Восхитительные", причём восхитительных воздушных замков в мире было ровно два.  
            Кроме этого очень важного дела, Призрак императора за день успевал очень много: раздать ценные указания утренним и вечерним теням, создать несколько прожектов по трудоустройству тараканов и примирению крыс с мышами, тут же с негодованием отвергнуть все прожекты и начать составлять новые, прочитать нотацию скрипунчикам подкроватным и выпить аромат вчерашнего чая пять раз.  
            Девочка просыпалась далеко за полдень, заваривала свежий чай, пересчитывала пылинки, танцующие в лучах уже вечернего солнца под добрый дизель-панк, рисовала экстерьеры воздушных замков, а так же замков водных и песочных. Рисовала она и эскизы далёких миров - халтурку для знакомых демиургов. А после проветривала слова, в основном жаргонизмы XX века, громко, тщательно и с расстановкой, часто имея ввиду скрипунчика подкроватного. Весь вечер Девочка и Призрак императора танцевали и пели бодрые песни на немецком, потом Девочка пила чай - зелёный и чёрный поочерёдно - и кофе, а Призрак пил ароматы чая. От аромата кофе он отказывался, потому что ровно в одиннадцать вечера ложился спать на книжную полку, между книгой Макиавелли с неразрезанными страницами и старыми учебниками по пластической анатомии единорогов.  
            Девочка же, высовывалась в окно и ловила занавеской диковинные слова, например: "бугурт", "сейю", "блогосфера" и "нихао", пела песни на польском и английском и лепила единорогов из прошлогоднего снега, а потом, ближе к трём пополуночи, вылавливала из супа крупинки радужного риса и традиционно роняла пару кружек и крышку от кастрюли.  
            - Когда же это закончится?! - восклицали соседи. - Когда же нам дадут пожить спокойно?!  
            Ведь Девочка засыпала в четыре утра, а в пять уже просыпался Призрак императора...  
            Но однажды мечта соседей исполнилась, и в квартире на втором этаже стало тихо-тихо. А всё потому, что Призрак императора однажды сказал:  
            - А что это, голубушка, мы всё у тебя да у тебя? Пойдём-ка ко мне жить!  
            Разве можно отказывать императору, пусть и призрачному? Так что теперь Девочка и Призрак живут в фамильной императорской усыпальнице, обсуждают воздушные замки, поют песни, воспитывают снежных единорогов и учат пылинки танцевать твист. И скелеты державных особ стучат костяшками в стенки каменных гробниц и скрипят:  
            - Когда же это закончится?!  
            Конец, а кто читал, тот молодец!


End file.
